


Under the Water

by Fallencellist



Series: Slightly Above Average Hero and Villain's Love [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: AU, M/M, Subnautica AU, gradual introduction of all characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: As a successful mechanic and inventor for Allterra, Robbie finds himself stranded on a water planet alone and fighting for his life. Believing his is the last survivor, he must do his best to survive against vicious creatures, unforgiving tides and even the worst creatures known in the history of the planet: the Sea Emperor Leviathan. (Based on a Subnautica AU I created, because why not)





	

Survival, that’s what they called it right? Being able to adapt to the world around you, find shelter, food, clean water and a suitable place to call home. 

Earth had been the perfect place for mankind for so long, yet they wanted to explore the entirety of the universe. To boldly go where no man has gone before—no wait that’s Star Trek. 

Still, space was something that thrilled the humankind from ancient Greek philosophers like Aristotle and Socrates to the very same people who now flew on the ship the Aurora into the reaches of space, exploring new worlds beyond the influence of man. 

They were thrilled to be voyaging out to a place that hadn’t been documented yet, or at least not well documented: some of the species there had been named and studied briefly enough for the datapad to have information on them, but the planet was nameless and many creatures were still to be discovered. Along with it, there was an ulterior motive that most of the crew didn’t know about. Still, even with the secrets all crew members were eager to step out into a new world. 

All except one. A man in his mid-thirties going by the name of Robbie, wasn’t as keen as the others. He was excited for the trip, that was something he wouldn’t deny, yet he couldn’t shake down the feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong. 

In each room they were assigned three roommates, and lucky for Robbie he was siphoned off with the three he knew from the academy: Tobby, Bobby and Flobby. It was almost scary how similar the four were, like a team of super spies or a group of thieves out on their greatest heist. 

It was hard to separate the four—especially after Robbie joined their team in countless moments of shenanigans that almost got them kicked out of the academy. It was all fun and games though—nobody ever got seriously hurt. 

When they found each other again after getting to their assigned rooms, they spent all night catching each other up on what they had been doing since the academy. 

Surprisingly, it was hard to get Flobby to stop chattering on and on that night, excited to tell the others about the job as a diplomat’s assistant went. Apparently, he was strong silent type which made people usually be more willing to negotiate—no surprises there. He ended up leaving after his mentor got in trouble for taking bribes. That left Flobby with no job. When Allterra offered him a job with the crew of the Aurora, he accepted without hesitation. 

Bobby had spent his time back at his house working on mending some family ties as well as working on getting some writing done—he was aspiring to become a famous writer of exotic species. He had a few freelance writing jobs working for the company newsletter, and a few small children’s books published, but nothing he truly wanted to do. The journey of the Aurora was just the thing he needed and the company gladly accepted his proposal to go aboard and study the new lifeforms on the planet the ship was destined to go to. 

Tobby mostly stuck to himself during the time, taking various jobs to pay off debts. It was honest work for him and he enjoyed it most of the time, if he didn’t run into an annoying boss or coworker, which usually ended up with him getting fired. Over time it got harder for him to get a job, ending with him coming back to the academy. Happily, they accepted one of their old students in as a teacher, and offered him a position to go onto the Aurora to continue teaching the newer passengers on the ship about survival. 

As for Robbie, he never left the academy. After graduating he was hired by the academy to work on planning, building and fixing new machines for the company. It was something he loved doing as a kid that stuck around when he became an adult: pulling things apart to see how they worked and creating new and exciting inventions with his mind and own two hands. He quickly rose in the ranks, eventually being offered an opportunity to accompany some high-ranking officers on the Aurora as it made a voyage to a planet which was the last know sightings of the Degasi, as well as the main goal of the ship: to build a phasegate. 

Not much was said about the fate of the Degasi and its six crew members, but all that was told was that planet 4546B was mostly aquatic with only one known landmass, making it difficult to do a safe landing for the massive ship. Still, that didn’t stop them from making the journey. 

The trip wasn’t too bad, a bit of sickness after they left orbit, but that was usual for first timers. Tobby got the worst of the sickness of the four, spending hours in the bathroom losing his last meal and everything else. 

Now it was a significant time into the trip, and they could see planet 4546B in the distance, the blue water reflecting the light off it’s clear blue surface. The reports were right: from the distance they were at, there was no signs of any landmasses. 

“This is exciting,” Bobby’s Brooklyn accent was thick as he gazed out the window before glancing back to the other three, a mug cupped in his hands. The boys were all situated around one of the tables, playing a game of cards with each other, “I can’t wait ta see all them new species on that planet and learn more about the ones we already know!” 

“You’re such a nerd, Bobby,” Tobby chuckled as he placed two cards down onto the table, “You can never stop talking about them. What was the one you were going on about last night?” 

“The Sea Emperor Leviathan,” Flobby grumbled as he checked his own cards. 

“The Sea Emperor Leviathan?” Robbie hummed, glancing over to the one of the group that was standing, “That one creature that is supposed to be the most threatening of all creatures besides the Reaper Leviathan, in which the Reaper Leviathan fears it and will turn tail at the sight of it?” 

“The very one,” Bobby grinned, walking over to the group, taking a sip of the beverage, “I’d love to get a personal look at one.” 

“And it’d love to have you for lunch,” Robbie snickered, getting a similar response from the other two, “I’d much rather stay near my machines and have less of a chance being eaten by a creature or ripped to tiny human shreds.” 

“You just have to worry about being crushed by the machines,” Tobby snorted, before getting a glare from Robbie. 

“I’m not an idiot when it comes to machines,” Robbie snapped, “I’d never get myself hurt by them—I do know exactly how they all work. And,” he added with a finger pointed in the air, “I’d still rather be crushed by one of my machines than have to deal with unknown aquatic life.” 

“Awh, come on Robbie,” the Brooklyn boy patted Robbie on the back, getting a grunt from the man, “Don’t you want to live a little?” 

“I’d rather be alive, þakka þér,” a small huff was given from the tallest of the group before placing down all his cards, “Read it and weep boys, I win.” 

“Ah, dang it…” Tobby groaned as he dropped his cards onto the table, “And what did you say Robbie with those last words?” 

“Ya know we can’t understand that weird Icy stuff ya speak,” Bobby gave the man a look, tapping his fingers against the ceramic surface of his mug. 

“He said ‘thank you,’” Flobby commented. The look the other two gave him made him shrug, “He’s said it enough that I learned it.” 

“Show off,” both Tobby and Bobby grumbled. 

“Takk fyrir að hlusta,” Robbie grinned to Flobby. 

“Þú ert velkominn,” Flobby nodded his head. 

Right before any of the four could let out another word, a loud blaring siren ripped through the air, a red light consuming the cool white of the lights above. 

“Attention,” The mechanical voice called over the speakers, “Pump failure imminent. All personnel abandon ship.” 

“Shit!” Bobby exclaimed as the mug previously in his hands shattered against the floor, “How the hell?” 

“We don’t have time to look for answers,” Robbie bolted onto his feet, urging the others to follow as he ran towards the sector with the lifepods. That gut feeling was really starting to seem accurate right about now as they ran through the hallways, passing places where the hull was starting to give way and bodies lay bloody and mangled. 

“What the hell happened?!” Bobby called from behind Robbie, the three catching up to the older of the group, their eyes doing their best to avoid the carnage, “Did something hit the ship?” 

“What did I say?” Robbie snapped back, taking a quick glance to the boys before they entered the bay that held all the escape pods, “Not now. Get in a pod, launch and make sure to keep your communications open. Don’t lose contact and don’t end up dead.” 

“Easy enough,” Tobby laughed as he dashed behind the others, taking lifepod 5, “Good luck guys.” 

“Gangi þér vel,” Robbie repeated back to Tobby before taking lifepod 1. 

Quickly sliding down the ladder he nearly threw himself right onto the seat and strapped himself in. On the right arm of the seat was the small control panel, a few taps of the screen and the pod was jettisoned from the mother ship. 

Slowly the view drifted larger and larger, allowing his gray-blue eyes to see majority of the large ship. It was haunting to see the ship become smaller and smaller—and even more so when a large explosion cascaded through the side of the ship, consuming his view in a burst of red fire and dark smoke. 

“Shit!” Robbie screeched as the shockwave of the explosion rocked the lifepod, causing the systems within it to go off. It all started to go even more downhill from there: the decent to the plant become rocky, parts of the interior of the pod breaking lose. 

He didn’t even have a chance to flinch before the broken cover panel from across the way flew right at his face, knocking him out cold. 

______________________________________________ 

Warmth. There was a strange scolding warmth licking the side of his face. It was too hot to be pleasant, dragging him out of his unconscious state. 

Blinking slowly a few times, the rush of pain from his throbbing head threw him off guard, “Gah!” He cradled his head between his hands before recalling the unusual heat. 

Fire. To his left was the blazing flames covering more than half the surface of the pod, alarms blaring in his ears as to warn him of the danger. His hand slammed against the panel on the arm, hardly waiting for the harness to release before he fell to the floor. 

Gaining composure Robbie hoisted himself to his feet, picking up the discarded fire extinguisher, “Shit, shit, shit!” His fingers fumbled with the trigger before being able to steady long enough to release the foam. 

In a matter of moments the fire was quenched, leaving Robbie shaking and terrified. He survived, just barely. 

Did the others get so lucky? He could feel his heart sink into the pit of his stomach at the thought that there was the possibility that Bobby, Tobby and Flobby didn’t make it out. He could be all alone on this planet. 

The very thought of it brought a heavy sickening dread. Completely alone on a foreign planet with nobody to comfort him or to keep him company. All luxuries were gone, and he didn’t even have a proper home. It was all hell from here. His hand released the fire extinguisher, letting it clatter to the floor. 

A heavy sigh mixed with a sob escaped the survivor, his legs getting weak. His worst fears had come true: he was all alone. Giving into the weight of his body, his legs gave way, causing him to collapse onto the floor of the escape pod. He curled into a ball, hugging himself tightly as he mumbled comforting words to himself under his breath. 

They never prepared them at the academy for something like this. Nothing could prepare him for complete isolation. 

After what felt like hours of wallowing in his sadness and loneliness, he was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. That’s right: it was a bit before lunch when the ship was shot down—and besides the fact Robbie had a bad habit of skipping meals due to getting involved in work as well as eating junk food from the vending machines strewn around the ship. 

The one this his training could help with was surviving. The teachers back in the academy trained each student how to hunt, catch and use the fabricator to cook the caught morsel. And if anything motivated Robbie, it was hunger and survival. 

Grumbling, he pulled himself onto his feet, sluggishly sauntering over to the single storage compartment in the back of the lifepod. There was always a supply cache stored in each pod to assist the occupant in surviving on the planet: usually a few tools, instructions, bottled water and nutrient blocks. Unfortunately for Robbie, he was allergic to the nutrient blocks. He found out the hard way when eating one, ending up with being bedridden in the sick bay covered in hives with his throat swelled up barely able to breath. 

As expected inside was two nutrient blocks—quickly thrown out—two water bottles, a manual on how to fix the pod and how to use the fabricator (something all Allterra employees and hired mercenaries knew how to use) and a survival manual. It was all useless except for the water. 

“Great…” Robbie grumbled, stashing the two water bottles away into his backpack, “I’d much rather have a soda, but I don’t think that’s an option here.” From there he turned to the ladder leading up, then to the hatch below. Either way he was going to end up taking a dip in the foreign waters. 

Deciding on taking the dry route first, he began his ascent up the ladder, opening the hatch to the bright sun of the open world. In two flicks of a tail he hoisted himself on top of the lifepod, getting a magnificent view of the expansive ocean. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. 

“Well…” Robbie grimaced at the cold looking water below the pod, “Time to dive in head first…” It took a few times of convincing himself to even move an inch away from the hatch, mumbling to himself, “On the count of three, dive in Robbie…” 

He inched to the side, holding his breath for a few moments, “One…” Robbie began, tightly hugging onto himself, “Two…” another inch closer to the edge, “Two and a half…” He didn’t go any farther. 

Though, there wasn’t much choice where to go when a wave crashed against the side of the pod, throwing it off kilter, as well as throwing Robbie right off the top. A scream slipped out before he submerged under the cold surface. 

Luckily, he had a small air tank equipped to his suit that allowed him forty-five seconds of oxygen. Bubbles rushed past him as he surfaced again, taking in gulps of air. 

He dove back under when he settled his breathing, beginning his search for some sort of food. Gray-blue eyes scanned the vast expanse of ocean, watching for a flicker of movement. Something caught his attention: a strange blue fish with a large wide yellow eye. For a moment it stared back at him, before starting to swim away. 

“Come back here!” Robbie growled, swimming swiftly after the strange fish. The fish may have been a good swimmer, but Robbie had years of training—probably twice if not three times longer than the fish had been alive, or would be alive. In one fell swoop he swiped up the fish with a triumphant cheer, “Hef þig!" 

The fish wiggled in his grip, staring at him with the giant eye, as if pleading him to let it go. 

“Hey,” Robbie frowned as he began swimming towards lifepod 1, “I need to eat too. I’m about as thrilled about this as you are. If you swam faster I would have gave up and went for another fish, like that weird one with the hole in its tail.” 

He was talking to a fish. This was a sure sign he wouldn’t last long on his own. Soon he’d be calling a fish Wilson and carrying it around with him. 

Gently Robbie pulled himself through the posterior hatch of the pod, relieved to have a dry environment once again. Approaching the fabricator he placed the fish onto the surface the extended out when the machine opened up. 

It flopped there for a few moments as he imputed the sequence of codes to cook the poor bastard. A few clicks and beeps echoed from the machine before a small arm extended out from the base of the machine, a laser like device attached to the edge. 

The sharp light glowed out as the laser activated, quickly killing and cooking the fish on the stand, a quiet ding echoing out when it was done. 

Robbie picked up the now deceased and cooked fish, looking it over, “So,” he glanced to the machine which displayed a name for the fish, “you’re called a ‘Peeper?’” It wasn’t a very creative name honestly, but hey he wasn’t one to judge. 

“Thanks for your life buddy,” He mumbled before taking a bit out of it. In retrospect, it wasn’t anything compared to cake, but nothing could beat cake. Still, it didn’t taste too bad for being fish. Hungrily, Robbie chowed down on the fish, taking large bites until only the bones were left. 

Now with his hunger satisfied, it was time to go back out and explore. Resources were needed and he at least wanted to get a knife for protection. 

“Alright,” Robbie hummed to himself as he approached the hatch underneath, “I need silicon rubber and titanium.” He pointed into the air as he stopped a few inches away from the currently sealed opening, “Which I can create the silicon rubber from two clusters of seeds from those creepvines.” 

For once his desire to read seemingly random reports on flora and fauna of a planet wasn’t wasted. With his last exploration he had discovered some of the creepvines nearby, and from data and observations the glowing yellow masses were the seed clusters. 

“After that,” He hunched down, grabbing the edge of the hatch, “I should make either a scanner or a seaglide,” the thoughts continued in his head as he dived feet first into the water. 

Already he was starting to get used to the change of temperature between the inside of his lifepod and the water. Luckily the dive suit he donned was resistant to changes in temperature making the switch a lot easier. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to wear for hours upon end, and what made matters worse was no place to sleep comfortably—though it’s not like Robbie ever slept on an actual bed. 

Though, sleep wasn’t his concern now. Per the AI equipped in his suit the sun wouldn’t set for another hour. Currently his focus was on gathering the seed clusters and the titanium. Gray-blue eyes scanned the sandy bottom of the water, hunting to find bits of scrap metal from the crash—the fabricator could easily turn those into chunks of titanium which didn’t require him to chip at limestone outcrops with his bare hands. 

Robbie paused dead in his tracks when he noticed the chunk of metal laying not too far from his own base, “Ah!” He grinned as his approached the hunk of metal, quickly swiping it up, “This will do perfectly!” Stuffing the scrap into his backpack, Robbie turned towards the creepvine forest not too far away. 

A flicker of moment caught his attention, as if something vanishing into the depths of the crevasse from where the creepvines stemmed from. 

“Huh?” Cautiously Robbie approached the location, making sure to keep enough oxygen in the tank to be able to quickly turn and swim away. If there was one thing certain about a foreign land, it was that things were always dangerous until proven otherwise. 

“Hello?” Robbie called out, before feeling completely stupid for it: first, he was underwater so it was useless to try to call out, and secondly, it’s not like whatever it is could understand English. Islandic wasn’t going to do any better either. 

But to his surprise, something did respond. 

“Get out of here!” The voice sounded close by, male and like it was a child. That didn’t make sense: there were no children aboard the Aurora, and as far as Robbie knew everyone else was dead. 

“This is my territory!” Once again, the voice spoke up, sounding harsh and demanding, “Get out!” 

“I just need-” Robbie started before he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Letting out a screech of pain he kicked his legs, giving himself distance from the location and himself, “Skít!” With enough distance, he lifted his leg for a look. 

There was a large cut through his suit, leaving a red slice in his skin as blood seeped out of it. Whatever did it was not friendly. 

And the growl behind him brought cold terror through his body. 

Not bothering to take a moment to look what was making the sound, Robbie bolted in the opposite direction, which happened to be opposite of his lifepod. 

Faster he swam, ignoring the pain throbbing through his leg. He had to swim, no stopping otherwise it would be risking death. 

In his blind panic, he didn’t even hear the AI warn him, “Warning ten seconds of oxygen remaining.” The only moment he realized the change was when he started gasping for air. In a flash, he swam to the surface, gulping as the tank began to refill with the precious oxygen. 

“Fuck….” He rumbled under his breath, letting himself float on the surface, “Okay let’s not panic like that again.” Taking in one last full breath Robbie dived back down, heading straight to the nearest creepvine. 

Just close enough he plucked off two clusters of seed and high-tailed it out of there before anything was the wiser. 

“Ha hah!” He cheered the moment he was back safely inside his lifepod. Throwing the seed clusters onto the chair situated in the pod, the scrap metal was pulled from the pack. 

“Now to get that titanium,” Robbie placed the chunk onto the surface of the fabricator before pressing a sequence of buttons. Once again, the laser lit up the confines of the pod, cutting the metal down into two chunks of titanium. Not much for how big the metal was before, but two was enough. 

Now with the titanium he took one and replaced it into the backpack, then tossed the seed clusters on. A few more button pressing and a laser cut he had the silicon rubber and then one more step and he was presented with the survival knife. 

Tenderly he picked up the tool, flicking the blade out from the handle. It gleamed against the light inside the pod, revealing the sharp edge of the metal. It wouldn’t do much damage against large creatures, but at least it would make getting materials from limestone outcrops much less painful. 

“Sun is setting,” the AI warned him. His gray-blue eyes glanced to the hatch above, seeing the sky had turned shades of red, orange and blue. 

“Great,” Robbie groaned, deciding to just sit down right where he was on the floor, “I’ll have to wait until morning to go out.” Like hell he was going to go out into the unknown when it was dark. 

Tomorrow he would do some exploring and make a scanner. If there was cargo, he could easily gather blueprints of tools and various parts that could assist with his survival. Anything to make this experience better would be a great asset.


End file.
